Shining Galaxy Pretty Cure
This series is created by Rina Masako. The release date is March 3 2016. This series mainly focuses on three precures. It's theme is anything relating to space and skies and technology. Its release date is March 2016 - February 2017 Logo.jpg|Logo Synopsis The Pretty Cures used to live together in Twinkle Kingdom until suddenly, their mother Queen Hikari removed the seal of an evil crystal called Crystal Of Doom which contained a demon, Akuma. He was sealed 1000 years ago until Hikari released it and Akuma appeared as a shadow (he only appears as a shadow until the 40th episodes where his actual appearance is revealed) and completely controls Hikari (he stays inside Hikari's body until Hikari turns back to normal by the cures). Then suddenly, Angel Stella comes and puts the three girls (they were stars during the time when Queen Hikari was controlled) to another dimension. When Queen Hikari understood that her daughters were thrown into three dimensions, she decides to bring them closer and closer until all three worlds collide and bring destruction to the entire galaxy. But hey, it takes many years for her to finally accomplish her plan so during those years, the girls grow up and gain the ability to transform into pretty cures and battle the monsters called Nikushimi summoned by the villains and servants of Queen Hikari who live in their hideout called Darkness Realm. Also the pretty cures don't remember that they were sisters until Angel Stella restores their memories and so they have to fight to save their dimensions, their mother as well as their kingdom. Will the cures do it? Characters Pretty Cures Kagayaku Maria/Cure Twilight:'The main protagonist of the series. Like Tsubomi, she is very shy pretty cure who runs away from battles and doesn't understand why she should fight for love and happiness until her sister tells her. Because of that, she slowly develops her confidence and learns how to fight. Her theme color is pink, her sub color is white and she controls the power of acid. She uses her Shooting Star Wishing Wand as her weapon in her cure form. At the end she sacrifices her life but gets reborn again. '''Kagayaku Hoshi/Cure Starlight:'One of the main cures in Shining Galaxy Precure. She is Maria's sister who convinces her to fight for love and hope instead of running away like a coward and because of her, Maria finally understands and teams up with her, forming Shining Galaxy Precure. Her theme color is white, her sub color is green and she controls the power of time. She uses her Starlight Scepter as her weapon in her cure form. 'Kagayaku Madoka/Cure Flashlight:'One of the main cures in the Shining Galaxy Precure. She is both Maria and Hoshi's sister who was initially evil ever since she was sent to the villains when she was a kid but after she was completely purified, she returns back to normal. When she returns back to normal, she was initially a bit anti social and doesn't know how to live her life as a princess and she was a bit shy but as the series progresses, she becomes more confident and can fight back any threat. Her theme color is yellow, her sub color is purple and she controls the power of electromagnetism. She uses her Flashlight Gun (which resembles a machine gun but having magical abilities) as her main weapon. Villains 'Queen Hikari:'She is the main antagonist of the series who got controlled by a villain when she accidentally removed the seal of the Crystal Of Doom by shattering it. Because of that, the villain, Akuma broke free and controlled her so that she can destroy the entire galaxy by making all three worlds of the three precures collide. She lives in Twinkle Kingdom which is filled with despair. She then summoned other villains to help her rule the galaxy. 'Akuma:'He is the villain who controlled Queen Hikari and as a result, she turned evil. Throughout almost the entire series, he was inside Hikari's body until she got permanently purified. Then he came out of her body and completely controlled not only the Twinkle Kingdom but also the entire galaxy and planets but at the end, he was completely defeated and was sent back to the Crystal Of Doom which was put back together again. This crystal was then sent to hell. 'Dwindle:'One of the villains in Darkness Realm created by Queen Hikari. He loves singing melancholy songs. 'Zetsubo: '''One of the villains in Darkness Realm created by Queen Hikari. He is very short tempered when anything comes in his way. '''Merida'One of the villains in Darkness Realm created by Queen Hikari. She loves eating sweets. '''Nikushimi:: Monsters summoned by villains. Items Shining Cosmetics: The transformation device for two pretty cures, Maria and Hoshi. They use it mainly for transforming into precures. When using this device to transform into precures, they say the transformation phrase "Precure, Galaxy Power Up!" and transform using three types of cosmetics: Nail polish, perfume and blusher. Sparkly Flash Pact: A transformation device used by Madoka to transform into Cure Flashlight. She uses the same cosmetic items like nail polish, perfume and blusher. Twilight Scepter: The weapon used by Cure Starlight for a variety of attacks. Shooting Star Wishing Wand: The weapon used by Cure Twilight for a variety of attacks. Flashlight Gun: The weapon used by Cure Flashlight for a variety of attacks. Crystal Of Doom: An evil crystal which sealed Akuma until Queen Hikari accidentally broke it and so she was controlled by Akuma. After Akuma finally gets defeated at the end, he was sealed back and was sent to hell. Trivia *This is the second series to have two mascots after Smile Precure. *This is the first series to have three eyecatches. **Also this is the first series where in the second type of eyecatch (which starts from the 20th episodes onward) shows about each precure. *This is the first series where the cures are sisters and have the same surnames. *This is the first series where one of the cures uses guns as her weapon. *This series shares some similarities with Heartcatch Precure: **Both series start with two cures forming a duo (Twilight and Starlight And Blossom and Marine) **Both lead cures from both series are shy in personality but mature as they progress. **Both series contain a cure who is really skilled at fighting (Moonlight and Flashlight). **Both groups contain mirrored versions of themselves who are not actually evil even though they appear to (Future Precures And Mirage Precures). **Both groups fused together to form one powerful precure in the final battle (Infinity Silhouette from Heartcatch and Celestial Heaven from this precure series). *This is the only series not to take place in Earth but in different planets. The opposite goes for Heartcatch Precure which does not take place in any other world except Earth. Despite this, the Earth appears many times and the cures return to Earth at the end of the series. *This is the first series where the lead cure sacrifices herself while battling Akuma and died until the reality altered and then she was alive again. *This is the first series where the reality alters. *This series introduces new powers and abilities relating to space like technology, electromagnetism, acid, space-time, illusion, reality and aurora/northern lights. *Compared to other Precure series, this series has the most dramatic and serious moments than comedy. *This is the first series not to contain a blue cure (not counting the international precures in Happiness Charge Precure). Futari Wa Precure (and its sequel) and Futari Wa Precure Splash Star had Cure White's sub color blue and Cure Egret has another form called Cure Windy who had her theme color blue. *This is the only series where all cures excel in academics. *This is the first series where none of the cures have ribbons on any part of their outfits. In other series, either all or some of the pretty cures from the group have ribbons on their outfits. *There are three reasons why cures are not actually humans even though they appear to act like them: **They were originally stars twinkling in the galaxy which Queen Hikari made them fall towards her due to magic and since she longed to have a baby but she didn't have anyone to rule her kingdom in the future, she used Angel Stella's help to turn them into human like creatures. When she was controlled by Akuma, they were turned back to stars and were sent to three different dimensions and were turned permanently into human like creatures by Stella. This means that their original forms were actually stars which were taken from the galaxy. **They have a special amount of intelligence which ordinary humans do not have as seen throughout the show, meaning that they're the only group of pretty cures who don't need to attend schools unlike the other cures from other universes. **Also their home planet unlike all other precures is not Earth. Which is your favorite Shining Galaxy Precure? Cure Twilight Cure Starlight Cure Flashlight Category:Pretty Cures Category:Shining Galaxy Pretty Cure